Discover
by wormyapple
Summary: Ash's world was destroyed. His family gone. So he turns towards Altomare, towards Latias to find a new hope. However, Arceus has some shocking news that will then lead the pair onto a new adventure in a new world. Altoshipping! Somewhat OP!Ash. Other pairings are yet to be decided.
1. Chapter 1

Hi hi everyone! I'm back! With a new fic too!

umm...I should probably update the other fics...but writer's block is meh.

Anyways, enjoy!

Reviews and commentary are appreciated :)

I don't own Pokemon or RWBY.

* * *

_~Hello~_ Telepathy

"Hello" Regular Speech

* * *

It was a beautiful day that surrounded Altomare. Blue sky, white puffy clouds, and a soft, warm breeze made it such in Latias's eyes. She was in a good mood too-she just finished visiting her really good friend Bianca. Now in her human illusionary disguise, she made her way back to her garden.

However, going back brought back memories of her brother-how she missed him so. Yet, she knew that he would be proud of her. It's been five years since he sacrificed himself to recreate the soul dew, and every day since that day she has done all she can to train herself and protect him.

As she stepped foot into the garden, though, she realized something was off. Something wasn't right, and that put her on guard. As she slowly paced towards the fountain where her brother's soul remained, she noticed something black curled up at the base of the fountain.

She moved closer and instantly recognized it.

Or rather, him.

~Ash!~

She ran up to him, as he was still; unmoving.

~Ash! Ash! Are you alright? What's wrong? Why are you here?~

"Hn…" was the only sound he made as he opened his bloodshot eyes. That worried her.

She helped him sit up so that he no longer curled up on the ground. Then she stared at his crumpled appearance. He definitely was five years older. However, his eyes were bloodshot, as if from crying too much. His clothes were in tatters, as if he had just come out of a fight. She did her best to help him, by getting him food and water. Then she sat beside him patiently. Waiting for him to speak.

"Latias," he spoke in a soft, broken whisper. "Thank you."

~You're welcome.~ she responded. ~Is there anything I can get for you?~

She began to move to get up, but Ash's hand caught her wrist.

"Don't go," he whispered, so she moved back beside him.

After a long set of time, neither moved; neither spoke. Then he began: "I...I don't know what to do anymore Latias. There...there was a new team. Not like team rocket, or any other organization I have fought against in the past. They…" he took a huge gulp of air, "they didn't go after legendary pokemon. They didn't go after pokemon at all, actually. Rather, they...they went after me. And my family. They went after me because I am a human that can manipulate aura. They killed my mom and pikachu in front of my eyes. They captured me and broke me. They even experimented on me time and time again. Once they realized that they couldn't replicate my powers in other humans, they decided to try to make me their weapon. They managed to put me under mind control, and still experimented on me to the point that I cannot consider myself human. They altered my DNA to the point where I could use any and all moves and move types of pokemon around the world. Then, they made me kill. So many people, so many pokemon, gone by my hand." His eyes were filled with tears. "Both Mew and Mewtwo worked together and broke the control they had over me. And with them, Arceus, and Celebi all working together, they managed to heal the land and right things, as if nothing ever happened. Except, they couldn't bring back my mother. They couldn't bring back Pikachu. They couldn't help me with my guilt. So...So I came here. I thought you'd be the closest, besides Mewtwo, who would understand. Considering what happened to your brother." Silence wrung throughout the garden. "Sorry, I still have no tact. I remember when I was here, though, it felt like my home away from home. So I came back to see you. Hoping you would be able to help me heal."

~I will definitely help you, and be there for you.~

* * *

_Time Skip 1 year later_

Ash was able to grow and recover over the past year. He still missed his mom and Pikachu, but now he knows that they are always with him. They are always in his heart.

He also got to know Latias a lot better too-to the point where they are officially dating (which is something Bianca and Lorenzo both found to be quite cute, and often teased the couple).

This day, Latias and Ash were just playing together in the garden, when they were suddenly transported straight into the Hall of Origin.

"Uh. What?" Asked Ash, as he re-oriented himself. Then he saw Arceus. "Oh hi Arceus! Um, why did you summon us here?"

"Ash, I managed to track down your father."

Ash froze, as he completely did not expect that. Latias' eyes widened.

"Apparently, he was caught in the crossfire of one of Palkia and Dialga's fights years ago, and managed to be sent into another world-another dimension. I finally managed to find out which one. If you would like, I can send you both into this other world so that you may come to know you father, Ash, and that you may go with him, Latias."

Latias knew Ash was still trying to process it all. That his father didn't die or didn't abandon him and his mom. That he can see his dad again, after all this time.

But she had a few questions of her own, ~Arceus, but what of Altomare? I am the guardian of my brother's soul, and the soul dew cannot leave.~

"I'll have Lugia and the other water types watch over the seas to prevent any harm on the land. You may take the soul dew with you, to keep your brother close to your heart."

~And how will we know Ash's father?~

"I will guide you straight to him. When he first fell into the world his name changed to Ozma. Since then, his soul has been reincarnating and blending with others throughout the centuries (as he was displaced into the past in another realm). You might wish to speak with him about his full story. I will be sending you both into the present time, where you will be able to meet his current form where he goes by the name of Ozpin. If you agree, I will also seal you into a human form, Latias, to make the adjustment easier for you."

~Thank you. I will go with whatever Ash decides then,~ spoke Latias.

Ash looked up then; looked straight into the eyes of Arceus. "I will go."


	2. Chapter 2

Hello!

Here is the next chapter (though a bit short), hope you enjoy!

~wormy apple

* * *

"Why hello. May I enquire as to who you are and what you are doing in my office?" the man behind the desk spoke.

Latias replied, "Sir, are you, by chance, Ozpin?"

As the man nodded his head in agreement, Ash softly spoke as if unsure of himself, "_Dad?_"

Even though the singular word was close to silent, Ozpin heard it as clear as day. He looked at Ash in confusion. He only had four girls since he was on Remnant, and that was a few incarnations ago. Prior to that, the only boy he ever had… "Ash?"

The boy nodded, tears of hope filling his eyes. He ran into the opening arms of the man, giving him quite the hug. A hug filled with emotion, of a child finding long lost family. A hug filled with hope and joy and fear of the unknown.

Once the hug ended, the two stepped back; Ozpin went back to analyzing the two before him. "And you are?" He let the question hang as he spoke to the girl.

"Latias, sir."

He was shocked. A legendary in human form was accompanying his son. "So how did the two of you find me, and Ash, how is your mother?"

A new stream of tears ran down Ash's face. He explained his entire life: growing up in Pallet Town, meeting Pikachu, going through each region, meeting legendaries and friends alike, and what happened to him over the last few years, ending with: "...and finally, I got myself a girlfriend in the form of Latias."

Though outwardly Ozpin did not show his shock, inwardly he didn't know what to think. He didn't think it would be possible to make it back to his home dimension, but he didn't like what happened to Delia or Ash. He didn't like the rough life Ash had gone through, but was glad that the boy had found his way back to him. He also figured it would be a good idea to speak to them about his life, even what he has kept secret from his closest colleagues. He spoke of being Osma, dying, meeting the two gods, marrying Salem, having kids, ruling kingdoms, separating from Salem to do what was right—not what was easy. He spoke about his lives all the way to his modern rendition of Ozpin, and how he was the youngest headmaster of Beacon. He then asked, "Would you both like to join me at this school and help?"

Ash's response was a jaw dropping. Once he managed to close it, it opened again to speak: "Wait. Wait. I have an evil stepmom? And I had sisters, and though they are gone physically, their souls (in the form of magic/semblance) are moving between women between generations, and embody the seasons? And you're the headmaster at a school for hunters and huntresses? Of course I'd like to help! What do you think Latias?"

"Yes, I'd like to help too. Though that was a lot of information and I will need time to process through it all, I'm glad you decided to tell us."

"Well, you are family and understand more about space, time, death, life, and the impossible being possible than most everyone here on Remnant. Anyways, let's move onto lighter subjects for now. I can get some rooms set up for the two of you, as it is summer and classes are not in session. After that, let's get you set up with weapons and clothing, as well as teaching you all you need to know of Remnant. I will be training you both for the remainder of the summer so that you both may join the incoming class this fall."

"Alright. You ready for this Ash?" asked Latias.

"Definitely."


	3. Chapter 3

Hi everyone!

This is a short, more descriptive chapter, but we'll soon be getting into the swing of things :)

Hope you enjoy,

~wormy apple

* * *

As the sun rose up to begin the day, its light filtered through a tall window. That light fell upon the face of a young, troubled man whose life was beginning to look up. The light, however, was not welcome at the current moment, since he was perfectly asleep. Emphasis on was.

"Blasted light! Go away..." he mumbled, using his arm to cover his eyes. This didn't help much, since two seconds later, the birds right outside his window began to chirp. Throwing a pillow over his head to attempt to hide from the noise, he soon realized that it was no help. He stretched and yawned as he looked over at the clock on his bedside table. 7:05am it read. _To early_, he thought.

The young man, who went by the name of Ash, got ready for the day, his new clothing and battle armor ready for action. Knee-high navy blue boots, black jeans, azure-blue colored muscle tank, and matching hat. His open-collared jacket, shaded in deep green and light blue, contained a fine protective mesh that was comparable to metal armor, yet more flexible. On the back of his jacket was his family's crest, colored in a light blue to match the collar and sleeves.

Before heading out the door to greet the day, Ash took hold of his new weapon; its design based upon Sir Aaron's staff, yet like most weapons in the world of Remnant, it is a mechashift. A wooden, teak exterior, topped with a focusing crystal that can absorb various dust types for a quick boost. With a quick release, the pieces surrounding the crystal would enlarge, creating a hollow, spiked sphere that could detach from the base rod, yet still be held together via chain. Ergo, the staff would shift into a flail (ball and chain weapon).

It has now been nearly 5 weeks since he and Latias arrived in Remnant, and his father taught them much. However, he was still nervous for both today and tomorrow, as the summer break for the students at Beacon waned. Today students will be arriving onto campus; tomorrow's initiation.

With a sigh, he exited his room (which was luckily private, as he was related to the headmaster), and bumped into Latias, who also wore her new outfit. Ankle-high red boots, paired with a collared maroon polo-dress (lined in the same protective mesh as Ash's jacket). The soul dew hung around her neck as a pendant. Her weapon, though unusual, was currently collapsed and resting against her back. When expanded, it folded out into a pair of wings that matched her pokemon form's. Using her 'semblance' of levitation as well as gravity dust, she was able to fly. The edges of the wings were razor-sharp blades. The wings also contained collapsible rocket launchers. On the centerpiece of the wings (the piece that held the wings while collapsed) shone her logo: a pearlescent blue circle with a red triangle layered on top (reminding her of her of her brother's soul dew and her pokemon self).

Taking her hand into his, the pair made their way down to the cafeteria to grab a bite to eat before everyone else showed up.

* * *

Later that day, they came upon Ozpin just before he was about to go onstage for his welcoming speech. The man looked at the two and raised his eyebrow and asked, "Avoiding meeting the new students, are we?"

Ash nodded, a bit nervous. "Well, yeah. I'm still getting used to being around large groups of people again."

"We know we need to meet the others," continued Latias, who was more excited than nervous, "but it may be easier to do so in smaller groups than in this large crowd."

Ozpin looked at them a few moments longer before speaking, alleviating Ash's unspoken fears. "Though they may currently be strangers, you will be able to meet them. They may one day be your friends. True hardship and trouble will come your way, but if you keep others beside you, they can support you, and you them. You knew this; your faith in humanity just needs to be restored once again. Ash, you just need to take the first step and meet the other students; you may be surprised by what you find. Remember, though, that son, no matter what, Latias and I are here with you and for you. We are here to support you and encourage you. I am proud of you, son, no matter what."

"Thanks dad," Ash spoke while trying to ignore the tears filling his eyes.

* * *

"I'll...keep this brief. You have traveled here today in search of knowledge-to hone your craft and acquire new skills. And when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose – direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step."

* * *

Latias looked at Ash, asking him "Ready to enter the ballroom and meet everyone?"

Ash took a breath and steeled himself and his crazed emotions. "Let's do it."


End file.
